bella's sense of humour
by affarie ava mai
Summary: 1-shot of when bella's sleeping over at the cullens, basically the cullen's struggle to get bella off the roof, alices pirate-fashion disaster and jazz's gravity problem. attempt at being funny. r


One-shot on when Bella is having a sleepover with the Cullen girls, what kinds of mischief will they get up to? Includes the Cullen's struggle to get Bella down from the roof, Alice dressed up as a pirate, and jasper's gravity problems?

Attempt at being funny. Please review.

_**Epov; **_

"Alice" I called, "I need you to baby sit Bella for me,

While I go hunting, please" I added,

I knew Alice wouldn't give up the chance to play 'Bella Barbie' as my Bella called it, and I felt upset that I would not be there to protect her from my crazy sister

But I had to hunt, it was well overdue,

Alice was suddenly pulled into a vision, and as I pulled her towards Bella's classroom to wait for her to finish,

As I took a glance at her mind I saw a grin stretch across her face,

And she began to sing in her head,

'_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life is plastic, and it's fantastic…'_

I stopped listening before I could hear anymore;

I wondered what she was up to…..

_**Apov; mwahahah!!**_

"Alice"

I heard Edward call my name,

And then totally zoned out on the rest of the conversation,

Once I heard the words 'Bella' and 'baby sit' I knew what that meant,

Makeover!!

And I know the perfect outfit… I wonder will that prada handbag go with it…

no, but those but those red designer pumps that I got in Greece will…

Suddenly my thoughts slowed and I was pulled into a vision…

"Alice"

I heard Bella call; I blocked my mind and watched as the rest of the vision played out…

This was when the fun began…

_**At the sleepover in Bella pov;**_

"Alice"

I asked looking around,

I had just had the scariest dream; pirates had taken over the world!

I never liked pirates since that pirate from water world had thrown me over board, it had not been funny!

I walked down to the living room to find three pirates taking all of the Cullen's possessions,

I froze for a second and then ran off screaming like a madwomen,

I locked the door and pushed the couch in front of it,

Then the wardrobe, dresser and shelf in front of it, just for good measures,

I heard someone come running up the stairs and did the first thing that came to mind,

I jumped out the window.

_**Apov; **_

That crazy madwoman!!

I had convinced rose and Esme to dress up like pirates,

And when Bella had come down the stairs the look on her face had been priceless,

It was almost as good as a makeover!

But then she had run up to her room blocked the door,

And jumped out the window!!

It was just lucky that I had a trampoline in the backyard

(A/N; I love random trampolines, which appear out of mid-air)

There I saw Bella, who was now bouncing higher, and higher and higher…

Suddenly there was a loud crash and I looked up to see Bella, looking dazed,

Sitting on the roof,

This wasn't part of the plan,

I saw Esme and Rosalie peer out the window

"Call Edward"

Was all Esme said

I gulped;

He was going to kill me…

_**Epov; **_

Emmett was so childish, why didn't he just spare the poor bear the misery, and get it over with,

It was so unfair.

"Roar" I heard Emmett yell at the grizzly bear, that was trying, to claw at him, with little success,

I was perched on a tree, watching as Emmett wrestled the grizzly,

Jasper was in the tree beside me, at the very top,

We were waiting for Emmett and Carlisle to finish up,

So we could get home quickly, I was dreading what my sisters had done to Bella and feeling my anxiety, jasper wanted to get home too.

Suddenly my phone rang,

I recognized the tune, it was Alice;

I jumped to the ground and took my phone out.

"Hello?" I answered

"Okay Edward, don't panic" were the first words out of Alice's mouth

"Why Alice, what did you do?" of course I panic, when she says not to panic, it's a natural reaction

"Well…" the next words all came out in a rush

"me, rose and Esme dressed up as pirates, Bella freaked, jumped out a window, fell onto a trampoline, and got bounced onto the roof, hit her head, and right now…. Is singing the 'I believe I can fly' song and is getting ready to jump, because she thinks she's a butterfly"

I didn't reply; I wasn't able to.

I saw Carlisle's head pop out from behind a tree,

Where he had been chasing a deer and look at me,

I heard jasper fall out of the tree beside me, and he looked up at me, in shock.

Even Emmett was quite,

He was looking at me, and was not sure whether to laugh or cry, nor was I for that matter,

The grizzly bear, in the mean time, looked a lot like Emmett,

And I wondered of he understood

"We'll be right there" I said and hung up.

_Bpov; _

They were such pretty butterflies! I was sitting on Alice's roof; I wanted to fly with the butterflies! "Don't you dare Bella!" one of the pirates shouted at me, I shook my head, and it hurt "how do you know my name? Am I famous? Ohh do I live in a mansion? I'm going to fill the house with butterfly's so I can fly with them, can you fly?" I asked "I'm gonna go fly now"……

_A few days later at lunch ……_

_Apov; _

I saw Bella enter the lunch room doors,

I was forbidden, by Edward

To go near her, after the little pirate stunt,

It was just lucky that, when Bella screamed 'I believe I can fly!' and jumped off the roof, that Edward was there to catch her,

she had sustained a concussion and memory loss, but refused to stay at home for more than two days, so she had stayed at Jessica's house for the third night and now she was back at school, I heard (since I wasn't technically allowed to see her) that she was still acting a bit silly, over the concussion, but the teachers understood.

I looked at Bella again,

She refused to talk to any of us, except, Edward, jazz, and Carlisle,

She wasn't even talking to Esme!

Of course Esme was broken hearted over it,

But admitted that it was fair,

Bella meanwhile was not talking to Emmett because he laughed at her and it made him sad that his favourite human didn't like him anymore.

I saw Bella give Jessica a sheepish grin,

While Jessica glared at her,

Suddenly Jessica cracked

"What the heck, was that about, Bella?" we stared at her out of the corner of our eyes "you hit me with a saucepan, for crying out loud!" she stage screamed at her

"Well mister, it was actually a_** frying**_pan, and May I ask what _**you **_were doing up at such a late hour?"

This was getting confusing, I gathered that Bella had hit Jessica over the head with a frying pan while she slept, but that was a vague impression

"I was actually getting a glass of water" she defended herself

"What!!" Bella practically screamed

"And you didn't tell me, so I could get a glass of milk!" we stared at her in shock

"And now" she continued "you have a bump on your head and I'm dehydrated, fantastic, why don't we just commit suicide altogether!"

With a sigh both girls turned and made there way out of the cafeteria,

Leaving me and the rest of my family shooting frantic glances at each other

"She was joking, right?" rose asked,

We all stared at each other for a second,

Before jumping to our feet and screaming

"Bella!!!!"

In unison and running at a slightly faster than human pace out of the cafeteria,

After Bella and Jessica.

Okay, it was funnier in my head, just a one shot, was bored and had nothing to do.

Review if you like, but it was much funnier in my head, I mean can you picture Emmett and the bear looking at each other, with puzzled expressions over Bella's craziness, I totally can!! And it funny!!! Also imagine, Bella pulling a frying pan from under her pillow and hitting jess straight in the face, talk about hilarious!!

I'm not sure if they actually committed suicide, so I just left it with the Cullen's saving her, as per usual,

Hope you liked it anyway, and please check out my .other stories, there much better than this one.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


End file.
